Of tails, horns and second chances
by PaolaRavenclaw
Summary: Appearance said nothing about how you would lead a kingdom... AU that starts five years after the end of season 3 (spoilers), eventual shipping.


_Chapter 1_

* * *

There was no denying it: I didn't want to go.

The more I tried to keep myself still the more I fidgeted. Mother must not notice... she would allow me to go back home, but it was the first Silver Bell Ball after Queen Eclipsa's coronation, and, as full supporters of her crown, the Lucitors couldn't be absent. And if I had learned something from current not-princess Star, was that part of being a better prince was making your people's priorities yours. Even if they didn't exactly overlap at first.

So I soon found myself among the princesses and princes of this page of the multiverse. Many were old acquintances: Pony Head, princess Spiderbite, Pigeon. But instead of princess Star Butterfly, stood princess Meteora Butterfly, the new, or old, crown heiress.

Prince Pigeon opened the ball with Pony Head. As the night dragged, I carefully avoided dancing with the new Butterfly. But it seemed like everyone else was doing just that, as princess Meteora hadn't stood up once from her chair. And her big eyes were teary, even Queen Eclipsa looked on the verge of crying. She had hoped that this event could be an opportunity for her daughter to adapt a little bit better, almost her whole reason to rekindle the old concept of the ball...

Guilt pooled in my belly; she was just a little girl, not a monster, not an usurper.

I couldn't stand it, and got up to her, ceremoniously offering my hand along with a careful smile. Her eyes lit up.

'Auntie Star says you're the best dancer at the Silver Bell Ball!'

I felt a pang of... Regret? Pain? I missed Star so much, even after five years of not being a couple, and my lack of capacity to keep her as a friend...

'Then I will have to honor her word, won't I?' I lifted her up in my arms, and started the waltz. When the song finished, I put her down back in her chair, as Eclipsa mouthed 'Thank you'.

After that, all who were missing the dance with her dutifully complied. The last one was Pony Head; I could totally understand her motives, though.

* * *

'One more point for prince Tom!' the demon announced. My father collapsed on the floor at the other side of the ping pong table.

'It was funnier when you were learning' I sat beside him, tired but unwilling to accept it. To be honest, beating my father at ping pong was still difficult. 'I missed our matches' my father spoke offering me some soda. I smiled.

'Yeah, me too'. How long had it been since the last time? Three, four years?

'I'm glad you don't look as melancholic as usual' he paused, 'Thank you. Your mother and I are proud of what you did yesterday'

'I wasn't a good prince. As an ally, I should have started dancing with her.' The one who was not proud of myself was me.

'Well, maybe that was not the most tactful thing to do... But you repaired it the best way possible.' he patted my back, and then clapped twice. A demon appeared carrying a small box with a ribbon. 'If you really feel that bad, I thought you may want to carry this to the Butterfly castle. Think of it as an apology.'

I couldn't resist and peeked inside the box. There laid three dolls, each representing a member of the Lucitor family. I smiled, and got into my carriage.

Eclipsa understood the message. If a demon queen with a human king can make it work, a mewman queen with a monster king could make it work too.

Little Meteora was beyond happiness.

'They can keep company to Mr. Bobo!' Then she turned to me.'Do you want to play with me?'

I smiled, and nodded, touched. Normally kids didn't like me... She guided me through the castle to the playground, where i spent the rest of the afternoon, and many

afternoons to come.

* * *

 _A/N: Hello! This is an AU, but is still pretty much canon up to the end of the third season... There are some explaining missing, it will be clearer in the next chapter._

 _Also, English is not my first language, pointing out mistakes or notes will be appreciated :)_

 _Rated T because I'm paranoid._


End file.
